


A Day With Gus

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-17
Updated: 2004-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin spend a Saturday with Gus.





	A Day With Gus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian woke to the sound of knocking. He looked over to find Justin sound asleep. The kid slept through almost anything. 

 

He slipped on his robe and padded over to the steel door. Lindsay was on the other side of it with Gus wiggling in her arms. 

 

“ I’ve been knocking for close to five minutes. Gus wanted to see his dada. So here we are. ” Lindsay handed a smiling Gus to Brian. 

 

“ Well you could have called. What time is it anyway? ” 

 

Lindsay blinked at him. “ It’s noon! ” 

 

“ Oh. Well, Justin and I had a long night. ” Brian smirked recounting last night’s fuck fest. 

 

“ It’s Saturday Brian. Can you please watch your son for a few hours? I have a lot going on right now. I’ll pick him up in a few hours. “ Lindsay kissed her son on his head. “Goodbye Lamb chop,” she said before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“ You missed me sonny boy? “ Brian was glad to spend more time with Gus. No longer did he want to play the role of Anti-Dad.

 

“ Yeah daddy. I miss you, “ Gus said nodding his head. He kissed his father on the cheek. 

 

“ Missed you too. Let’s go wake up Justin. He’ll make you a sandwich and then we’ll watch a movie together. “ Brian realized how domestic this all seemed. 

 

Gus ran to the bedroom and bounced on the bed. “ Wake up sleepyhead. Wake up! ” He shook Justin’s shoulder. 

 

Justin yawned and stretched his legs. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a miniature version of Brian staring back at him. “ Hey Gus. What are you doing here? “ He said while proceeding to tickle Gus. 

 

“ Noooo Justin. Stop! Tickles. It tickles. “ The child couldn’t help but giggle. His face was turning red. 

 

Brian watched the scene take place. “ Play nice boys, “ he said while laughing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Justin looked in the kitchen only to find three avocados, a jar of peanut butter, poppers, batteries, Jim Beam, and a loaf of wheat bread. Justin usually tried to stock the refrigerator and pantry with edible food, but he’d been busy with 'Rage' and school. 

 

He looked at Brian. “ How am I supposed to make sandwiches? There’s barely anything here. ” 

 

Brian raised his eyebrows. “ Uh make peanut butter avocado sandwiches then. “ ‘Duh’ Brian thought. 

 

Justin stood there staring at his lover like he’d grown a third eye. “Are you fucking kidding me? You actually think he’ll eat it? “ 

 

Brian glanced over at Gus to see if he’d heard Justin swear. “ Hey, no profanities in front of my kid. “ Gus was concentrating on staying in the lines of his coloring book. 

 

As Justin was slicing avocados he said, “ Oh look how fatherly you’ve become. “ 

 

Brian simply smiled. Father. He liked the sound of that. 

 

Gus finished eating Brian’s famous peanut butter avocado sandwich and grinned. “ Yumm daddy, I want more. The butter stick to my mouth. “ 

 

Justin shook his head. “ Like father, like son. “ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gus sat between his two favorite pals on the sofa. They were watching ‘The Yellow Submarine.’

 

“ Gus did you know this was my favorite movie as a kid? “ Justin tilted his head and waited for a response. 

 

“ That is kool Justin. So are you and daddy gonna marry one day? “ 

 

Brian choked on his Jim Beam. Kids ask the darndest things. 

 

Justin sat there speechless. He didn’t know how to answer that. 

 

Brian bit his bottom lip. He couldn’t just tell Gus that marriage was a heterosexual ritual. The child was too young to understand what that meant. 

 

“ Not everyone gets married. Let’s just say that Justin and I care very much for each other. “ He hoped his answer would be sufficient. 

 

“ So that means you love him wight? “ Gus wanted to hear his daddy say it. 

 

Brian decided to give into his son’s questioning. He reached over to Justin and kissed him on the mouth. “ Yeah sonny boy, I love him. “ 

 

Justin blushed and looked starry eyed. He looked straight ahead and continued watching the movie. 

 

“ So will you marry then? “ Gus still wanted to know. 

 

“ You ask too many questions, “ Brian and Justin said in unison. 

 

The boy shrugged his shoulders. Daddy and Justin were silly. But he loved them anyway.


End file.
